


ART: Captain Steven Rogers: A History Through Art - banner

by Winterstar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterstar/pseuds/Winterstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I want to thank first the author, Pugglemuggle, for such a unique story.  You should definitely read it. It's a delight. Also thanks to the other artists  who did a fabulous job of bringing the story to life (Lets_Call_Me_Lily, Hopelesslydevotedgeek, and taibhrigh).</p><p>With such great artists on board, I decided to use my rather minimal skills to put together a banner or cover art for the story. </p><p>This is a banner with a photo of Steve's sketchbook from the movie Captain America: The First Avenger changed to black and white. The sketch of Bucky on the right side is pencil with digital overlay with the oil painting of Captain America with digital overlay and manipulated to black and white. The original Bucky sketch is shown under the banner.</p><p>I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	ART: Captain Steven Rogers: A History Through Art - banner

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Art for PuggleMuggle's Captain Steven Rogers: A History through Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083783) by [taibhrigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh). 
  * Inspired by [Art Post: Captain Steven Rogers: A History Through Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168489) by [Lets_call_me_Lily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily). 
  * Inspired by [(ART) Captain Steve Rogers: A History Through Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172140) by [Hopeless--Geek (wuzzy90)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuzzy90/pseuds/Hopeless--Geek). 
  * Inspired by [Captain Steven Rogers: A History Through Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181992) by [Pugglemuggle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugglemuggle/pseuds/Pugglemuggle). 



> I want to thank first the author, Pugglemuggle, for such a unique story. You should definitely read it. It's a delight. Also thanks to the other artists who did a fabulous job of bringing the story to life (Lets_Call_Me_Lily, Hopelesslydevotedgeek, and taibhrigh).
> 
> With such great artists on board, I decided to use my rather minimal skills to put together a banner or cover art for the story. 
> 
> This is a banner with a photo of Steve's sketchbook from the movie Captain America: The First Avenger changed to black and white. The sketch of Bucky on the right side is pencil with digital overlay with the oil painting of Captain America with digital overlay and manipulated to black and white. The original Bucky sketch is shown under the banner.
> 
> I hope you like it!

The Banner...

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/winterstar95/9541385/35228/35228_original.jpg)

PENCIL Sketch of Bucky

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art for PuggleMuggle's Captain Steven Rogers: A History through Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083783) by [taibhrigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh)
  * [(ART) Captain Steve Rogers: A History Through Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172140) by [Hopeless--Geek (wuzzy90)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuzzy90/pseuds/Hopeless--Geek)




End file.
